Midnight
by FabianRutterFan
Summary: "I gave you my heart and you gave me goodbye." Peddie song fic. Rated T for language.


**New story time! Yay! This one is based before Peddie got back together, 'cause it's a Peddie makeup ... hope you like it! I don't own House of Anubis. Wish I did. - Sydney**

_Midnight rolls around, and I'm still feeling down. After all that love we found, why did you break it? You forgot the damn excuse, and I'm still hung up on you. Can you just tell me the truth? My heart ain't vacant. _

Every night, I stayed up until midnight thinking about Patricia. Or Yacker. Or Hermione - no matter what I called her, I still wished I could call her those names while she's mine. I couldn't figure out why Patricia broke up with me, since she never actually told me why she did, she didn't even give an excuse.

_Now I lie in bed, and you're in my head. I've got nothing to lose, I can see your tattoos. When you broke my heart, girl, you made a couple scars, your name's written in my stars. _

I couldn't get her out of my head. When I fell asleep at night, I dreamt about her and I hanging out on the California beaches over the Summer, and her small tattoo reading lyrics from a Sick Puppies song just above her hip.

_You and me were supposed to be forever! I can't let go, I'm not getting any better. I'm still awake, I'm not getting any sleep, you promised that you'd always be with me. And as my heart breaks for the final time, I'm over here wishing that you were still mine. _

Patricia and I were the kind of couple that could last forever, so I thought. I couldn't let go of her, no matter what I did. Before she came to visit me in California, Patricia told me that she'd stay with me forever. I guess forever isn't a long time for her.

_Looking like I've been through hell, you don't look so good yourself. If you think that I'm okay, then well, I've got explaining. Makeup smudged around your eyes, if I didn't know you, I'd say you'd cried, but even that would be a lie, it's so frustrating._

When I woke up in the morning, I'd look disgusting. Circles under my eyes, tear streaks from subconsciously crying, disheveled hair - disgusting. Patricia had makeup smudged under her eyes, dark like my circles, and if I didn't know her, I would've guessed she was crying. Of course, Patricia never cries.

_Well, your eyes of green are killing me, you're still in my dreams, what do you think that means? When I say I want you here with me, I don't say it sarcastically. _

Every time I looked in Patricia's beautiful green eyes, I wished she was staring into my not-so-beautiful blue ones. I wished we could intensely stare at each other like we wanted to. Or, like _I _wanted to. She's still in my dreams, I knew that. And I also knew I wanted her next to me.

_You and me were supposed to be forever, I can't let go, I'm not getting any better. I'm still awake, I'm not getting any sleep. You promised that you'd always be with me. And as my heart breaks for the final time, I'm over here wishing that you were still mine. _

Patricia was not mine, and yet I wanted so badly to just hold her. It burned when she'd look at another boy - even Fabian, that's how bad it was getting. I knew Fabian and Patricia were just friends and would never even dream of dating each other, but I still felt jealous of their close friendship. I should've remembered that Fabian hated Nina's absence more than he hated pain, and that Patricia thought he was the nerdiest nerd that had ever walked the Earth, but still I felt jealous.

_Seeing you every day doesn't help the the pain to go away. I gave you my heart and you gave me "goodbye", I'm broken apart, can you just tell me why? _

Seeing Patricia, the girl that I truly loved, everyday didn't help my pain to go away. I kept thinking about how I poured out my heart like it was Niagra falls, and she said "goodbye" anyways. I wished I knew why she did it.

_You and me were supposed to be forever, I can't let go, I'm not getting any better. I'm still awake, I'm not getting any sleep. You promised that you'd always be with me. And as my heart breaks for the final time, I'm over here wishing that you were still mine. _

I just wished she was still mine.

**So there's that. Review please! :) **


End file.
